Atherosclerosis is the principal cause of heart attacks and strokes. It has been reported that about 50% of all deaths in the United States, Europe and Japan are due to atherosclerosis. Atherosclerotic lesions in the arterial wall characterize atherosclerosis. Cholesteryl esters (CE) are present in these atherosclerotic lesions. Low density lipoprotein (LDL) has been shown to be the major carrier of plasma CE, and has been implicated as the agent by which CE enter the atherosclerotic lesions.
Scattered groups of lipid-filled macrophages, called foam cells, are the first visible signs of atherosclerosis and are described as type I lesions. These macrophages are reported to contain CE derived from LDL. The macrophages recognize oxidized LDL, but not native LDL, and become foam cells by phagocytosing oxidized LDL. Larger, more organized collections of foam cells, fatty streaks, represent type II lesions. These lesions further develop into complex lesions called plaques, which can result in impeding the flow of blood in the artery.
It is widely believed that accumulation of LDL in the artery depends on the presence of functionally modified endothelial cells in the arterial wall. It has been reported in animal models of atherosclerosis that LDL, both native LDL and methylated LDL, accumulates focally and irreversibly only at the edges of regenerating endothelial islands in aortic lesions, where functionally modified endothelial cells are present, but not in the centers of these islands where endothelial regeneration is completed. Similarly, LDL accumulates in human atherosclerotic lesions. The mechanism by which the LDL accumulates focally and irreversibly in arterial lesions has not heretofore been understood.
It is an object of the invention to provide polypeptides which bind to LDL.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for determining if an animal is at risk for atherosclerosis.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for evaluating an agent for use in treating atherosclerosis.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for treating atherosclerosis.
Still another object of the invention is to utilize an LBP (low density lipoprotein binding protein) gene and/or polypeptide, or fragments, analogs and variants thereof, to aid in the treatment, diagnosis and/or identification of therapeutic agents for atherosclerosis.
In one aspect, the invention features an isolated polynucleotide comprising a polynucleotide encoding the polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence as set forth in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8 or SEQ ID NO:9; or a polynucleotide capable of hybridizing to and which is at least about 95% identical to any of the above polynucleotides and wherein the encoded polypeptide is capable of binding to LDL; or a biologically active fragment of any of the above polynucleotides wherein the encoded polypeptide is capable of binding to LDL.
In certain embodiments, the polynucleotide comprises the nucleic acid sequence as set forth in SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:15, SEQ ID NO:16, SEQ ID NO:17 or SEQ ID NO:18.
Another aspect of the invention is an isolated polypeptide comprising a polypeptide having the amino acid sequence as set forth in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:8 or SEQ ID NO:9; or a polypeptide which is at least about 95% identical to any of the above polypeptides and wherein the polypeptide is capable of binding to LDL; or a biologically active fragment of any of the above polypeptides wherein the fragment is capable of binding to LDL.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for determining if an animal is at risk for atherosclerosis. An animal is provided. An aspect of LBP metabolism or structure is evaluated in the animal. An abnormality in the aspect of LBP metabolism or structure is diagnostic of being at risk for atherosclerosis.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for evaluating an agent for use in treating atherosclerosis. A test cell, cell-free system or animal is provided. An agent is provided. The agent is administered to the test cell, cell-free system or animal in a therapeutically effective amount. The effect of the agent on an aspect of LBP metabolism or structure is evaluated. A change in the aspect of LBP metabolism or structure is indicative of the usefulness of the agent in treating atherosclerosis.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for evaluating an agent for the ability to alter the binding of LBP polypeptide to a binding molecule, e.g., native LDL, modified LDL, e.g., methylated LDL or oxidized LDL, or an arterial extracellular matrix structural component. An agent is provided. An LBP polypeptide is provided. A binding molecule is provided. The agent, LBP polypeptide and binding molecule are combined. The formation of a complex comprising the LBP polypeptide and binding molecule is detected. An alteration in the formation of the complex in the presence of the agent as compared to in the absence of the agent is indicative of the agent altering the binding of the LBP polypeptide to the binding molecule.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for evaluating an agent for the ability to bind to an LBP polypeptide. An agent is provided. An LBP polypeptide is provided. The agent is contacted with the LBP polypeptide. The ability of the agent to bind to the LBP polypeptide is evaluated.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for evaluating an agent for the ability to bind to a nucleic acid encoding an LBP regulatory sequence. An agent is provided. A nucleic acid encoding an LBP regulatory sequence is provided. The agent is contacted with the nucleic acid. The ability of the agent to bind to the nucleic acid is evaluated.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for treating atherosclerosis in an animal. An animal in need of treatment for atherosclerosis is provided. An agent capable of altering an aspect of LBP structure or metabolism is provided. The agent is administered to the animal in a therapeutically effective amount such that treatment of the atherosclerosis occurs. In certain embodiments, the agent is an LBP polypeptide, e.g., LBP-1, LBP-2 or LBP-3, or a biologically active fragment or analog thereof. In certain embodiments, the agent is a polypeptide of no more than about 100, 50, 30, 20, 10, 5, 4, 3 or 2 amino acid residues in length. In certain embodiments, the agent is a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence that includes at least about 20%, 40%, 60%, 8%, 90%, 95% or 98% acidic amino acid residues.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for treating an animal at risk for atherosclerosis. An animal at risk for atherosclerosis is provided. An agent capable of altering an aspect of LBP structure or metabolism is provided. The agent is administered to the animal in a therapeutically effective amount such that treatment of the animal occurs.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for treating a cell having an abnormality in structure or metabolism of LBP. A cell having an abnormality in structure or metabolism of LBP is provided. An agent capable of altering an aspect of LBP structure or metabolism is provided. The agent is administered to the cell in a therapeutically effective amount such that treatment of the cell occurs.
Another aspect of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition for treating atherosclerosis in an animal comprising a therapeutically effective amount of an agent, the agent being capable of altering an aspect of LBP metabolism or structure in the animal so as to result in treatment of the atherosclerosis, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of the invention is a vaccine composition for treating atherosclerosis in an animal comprising a therapeutically effective amount of an agent, the agent being capable of altering an aspect of LBP metabolism or structure in the animal so as to result in treatment of the atherosclerosis, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for diagnosing atherosclerotic lesions in an animal. An animal is provided. A labeled agent capable of:binding to LBP, e.g., LBP-1, LBP-2 or LBP-3, present in atherosclerotic lesions is provided. The labeled agent is administered to the animal under conditions which allow the labeled agent to interact with the LBP so as to result in labeled LBP. The localization or quantification of the labeled LBP is determined by imaging so as to diagnose the presence of atherosclerotic lesions in the animal.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for immunizing an animal against an LBP, e.g., LBP-1, LBP-2 or LBP-3, or fragment or analog thereof. An animal having LDL is provided. The LBP or fragment or analog thereof is administered to the animal so as to stimulate antibody production by the animal to the LBP or fragment or analog thereof such that binding of the LBP to the LDL is altered, e.g., decreased or increased.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of making a fragment or analog of LBP polypeptide, the fragment or analog having the ability to bind to native LDL and to modified LDL, e.g., methylated LDL, oxidized LDL, acetylated LDL, or cyclohexanedione-treated LDL. An LBP polypeptide is provided. The sequence of the LBP polypeptide is altered. The altered LBP polypeptide is tested for the ability to bind to modified LDL and native LDL.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method for isolating a cDNA encoding an LBP. A cDNA library is provided. The cDNA library is screened for a cDNA encoding a polypeptide which binds to native LDL and modified LDL, e.g., methylated LDL or oxidized LDL. The cDNA which encodes the polypeptide is isolated, the cDNA encoding an LBP.
The above and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by a reading of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.